


Sleeping with the Fishes

by Kunfyouzed



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Bat and Alec are dating but you never see Bat- sorry, Cecaelia Magnus, M/M, Merman Alec, Merman Jace, a twist on both sleeping beauty and little mermaid, sorry - Freeform, takes place in Atlantis because I cannot come up with a new name for an underwater Kingdom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25022191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kunfyouzed/pseuds/Kunfyouzed
Summary: When High Warlock of Atlantis Magnus had a guest in his underwater cave asking for a magical cure, he thought that he would finally have a bit of excitement, not find love.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Jace Wayland
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Sleeping with the Fishes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Takara_Phoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/gifts).



> Happy anniversary to my amazing girlfriend! I tried to write something that you would enjoy for your favourite ship cariño! <3

Magnus sighed in boredom as he looked around his cave, wondering what possessed him to switch places with the High Warlock of Atlantis a few months ago, exchanging his panther form for cecaelia form, octopus tentacles and all. When he agreed, he expected for the whole experience to be more of an adventure, after the issue with Triton and Ursula from the past. He did not expect to be sitting in the cave on the outskirts of the gilded city, brewing potions and making spells for the residents of Atlantis.

As he was working on a potion for the stock, he heard a noise outside the cave. When Magnus looked up, he saw a tail swim by the entrance to his work area, after a few minutes the tail fin reappeared, hanging from above the opening. He put down the potion and floated to the entrance, reaching with a tentacle for the fin and yanking the merman down to the entrance, ignoring the small yelp the spy gave, wondering what his little guest was wanting.

Looking closer, he saw the merman floating and grumbling in his cave had a long blue tail with black fins, a stature like a fighter, though there were not many scars upon the merman from looking, none except the mating mark upon his neck. The Atlantean was giving him a glare through his dark hair while massaging his tail where Magnus pulled, looking around the cave at the shelves and supplies.

“Well hello there my little spying customer, my name is Magnus. Welcome to my humble store of magical remedies, how may I assist you? Though, I do wonder if I should even offer after you refused to enter my shop like a normal merman and ask for help” Magnus said, using his tentacles to move closer to the merman who was still by the entrance.

“I was needing a potion and I heard from the city that this is the best place.” The merman stated, finally paying attention to Magnus, looking at him seriously. “I would need it as soon as possible.”

“Well, that depends entirely on what you were needing” Magnus said, moving to his shelves of ready made elixirs and potions to browse what was there, “A potion for sickness, something to give you legs, how about something to help you and your mate have a child, hm?” Magnus questioned.

The merman slapped a hand on his mate mark and blushed, “No, the item I need today is not for me. My… friend is in need of a cure. While we were exploring the trench on the outskirts of Atlantis, he stumbled upon a beast that made him dizzy.” Here the merman paused, worry flashing across his face before he smoothed out his features and continued.

“By the time we returned to the city, he was barely conscious and passed out before making it to his room. He has not woken since then and nothing from the city can cure him. I have heard of you from around the waterways and was hoping you might have a _different,_ more _magical_ remedy for his slumber.” the dark-haired merman stated, floating rigidly in place while staring at Magnus.

“Well, that is interesting. I would of course have to meet the poor patient first though, to know the exact condition and state they are in. You understand right- what was your name? I can’t help but notice you never gave it to me.” Magnus said, finally feeling like something interesting was happening for once since moving under the sea.

The merman hesitated, looking resigned as his tail moved fitfully behind him. Crossing his arms, the male Atlantean looked at him guardedly.

“My name is Alec, part of the Royal Guard for Prince Jace, whom I need you to look at.”

* * *

Magnus followed Alec up the tower, to the apparently Prince’s quarters. After hearing just who he was supposed to cure, he couldn’t help the anticipation he felt, which just grew up reaching the castle of Atlantis. The tall spires and towers made of pearls and the floors decorated with seaglass was a sight that Magnus thought he wouldn’t get to see again, not since formally meeting the current ruler, Queen Imogen, after moving underwater.

Lost in thought and admiration for the luxurious palace, Magnus didn’t realise at first that his host, Alec, had paused outside a door with his hand on it, waiting to enter until Magnus was focused. Nodding at Alec, Magnus crawled to the door, Alec giving him a final wary look before pushing the door open.

The door swung open to a wide room, with plenty of drapery that drifted in the underwater currents, highlighting the columns and décor of the room. At the center of the room was a giant shell, open to present the sleeping Prince inside.

Magnus had to pause when he took in the appearance of the young merman. His hair and tail, a matching gold that seemed to glitter in the streaming light of the bioluminescent plants around the room. The young merman was the prettiest creature Magnus had seen since he left dry land, maybe even before them. He could only imagine what the Prince would look like when awake, what colour his eyes would be, how he would act.

“He has been resting here since we returned. Most of the palace doctors believe it is normal fatigue from being cursed and attacked, but I fear it is something more harmful. That is why I could not wait longer and went to seek your help.” the guard, Alec, said, moving into a position to defend the slumbering Prince unconsciously.

Magnus turned to look at him, and saw the sorrow and fear in his face, feeling a bit bad at looking at this as an opportunity to relieve his boredom. Seeing his face and remembering the pause the guard had given when stating his relation to the Prince, Magnus could only assume they were a couple, regretful of the missed opportunity with the beautiful Prince.

“No need to worry Alec, I shall fix your _paramour_ up quickly. Soon he will be back in your arms once more.” Magnus teased, unable to help addressing the issues, to calm the young mate.

Alec flushed a deep shade of red reminiscent of corals. He floundered a bit, tail moving agitatedly before relaxing, crossing his arms instead.

“Me and Prince Jace are _not_ dating. We are parabatai, sworn to protect each other on the battlefield as _that_ type of partner. I am engaged to another guard, not that it is your business, warlock! I just want my friend better...” Alec trailed off after his anger petered out, worry over the pretty Prince once more clouding his features as he glanced at him.

After the display, Magnus felt he had taken his teasing too far, deciding it is time to actually look at his patient and relieve the guard’s worry, allow him to have his friend and Prince back awake once more.

* * *

A week passed by quickly, Magnus trying various elixirs on the sleeping Prince, even highly complicated elixirs to no avail. Deciding to use spells, the warlock cast all he could think of to break enchantments, curses, hexes, even regular comas from an attack, and still the Prince slept on. As the days passed, Magnus met most of the Prince’s guard, including Alec’s young mate Bartholomew and sister Isabelle. He experienced their worry and anxiety grow with each day and each failure passing by.

On the eve of the third week, Magnus grew frustrated, thinking of nothing left to try, no reasonable cure. He sat in the chair beside the Prince, waiting for Alec to arrive after his duties, to inform him that he failed- _him! The High Warlock!_

From meeting all the people close to Jace, he has learned so much about him, wishing to wake him up just to get to know this merman who drew all these people who cared so deeply for him, the man who would go on adventures with Alec, who loved his grandmother dearly, who treasured his friends like they were precious gems to protect. There was so much to learn about him and Magnus wished there was more he could do.

Lost in thought, he barely heard the door open and saw Alec enter, looking hopeful until his gaze landed on the still form of the Prince in his bed, face growing disheartened once more.

“Hello Magnus, I guess today’s set of magical remedies remedied nothing once again” Alec said, frustration and resignation in his voice. Magnus didn’t take it personally, knowing how much it must hurt to be presented with the possibility of never having your friend back.

“Alec, I am truly sorry. I have tried everything I can think of, all the things I have learned over the years, from different locations. At this point there isn’t anything left for me to do…” Magnus said, trailing off into silence, looking at Jace, sleeping peacefully as he always has for the fortnight that Magnus has been in the castle.

“I understand, maybe we have just used all our luck, too many ventures into the trench. I wish there was some way to cure Jace though. Even the fairy tales always have the magical cure _“a true loves kiss”_ right? If only that was real.” Alec said, finally shifting his gaze from Jace to Magnus, smiling for once at the joke.

But to Magnus, this was not a joke. It reminded him that all those fairy tales were based on magic, that a “ _true loves kiss_ ” was actually a form of sharing life force and magic with another person to awaken or cure them.

“Alec! That is _exactly_ what will cure him! In my work, as long as the two people have a strong magical tie to each other, a kiss will bring Jace back. The kiss will transfer magical energy and life back to him, undoing anything that I haven’t already tried to cure!” Magnus said excitedly, finally seeing a way of saving Jace. He never thought he would be this invested in a person that he had not had a chance to meet but saving him has quickly grown past just obligation.

“That is amazing Magnus! Who would work best? Tell me and I will find someone, drag them here no matter the time and see if it will work, even get Bat and Izzy to help round up possible matches!” Alec said, showing the first bit of enthusiasm since Magnus met him in his cave, getting up as if he was already about to swim to the door.

Magnus thought about what would be the best chance, starting to list out requirements. “First, like I said, they would need to be someone who has magic, someone who has used their magic frequently around Prince Jace. It would also be better if the person in question had a reasonable amount of life yet, or even immortal, since it does take life force away.” Magnus trailed off, as if thinking if there was anything missed.

Before he could go on though, Alec spoke up, sitting back in his chair, staring at Magnus in contemplation.

“Would that not be you Magnus? You are the one who has for the two weeks used magic trying endlessly to cure Jace, who has sat beside him almost more frequently than me while fretting. You are immortal and know what to do should something go wrong immediately. You care about Jace, why do you not try” Alec said, smiling at Magnus as he flushed lightly, having his affections for the Prince brought up, when he barely knows him.

“If you are sure… I would not _mind_ trying” Magnus said, glancing at Jace slumbering among the pillow, his hair a golden spread of loose curls around his head.

Magnus saw Alec nod out of the corner of his eye so, he moved closed, using his tentacles to hold onto the bed frame and hover over Jace, one had resting by his head, carding through his hair. Checking once more with Alec that this is okay, he leaned down and gently placed his lips upon his.

A glow filled the room, golden and silver bursts of light leaving Jace’s body. The currents picked up speed and spun around the two on the bed. Magnus saw none of that, focused on the feel if Jace’s lips soft and pliant under his until suddenly they weren’t a pressure pushing back against his own as an arm wrapped around him, pulling him closer. Magnus groaned into the kiss, gentling it, his hand moved to Jace’s shoulder holding him close as the kiss went on.

Jace sat up, finally pulling away as the light died down, allowing Magnus to see for the first time the blue and gold eyes of Prince Jace, the sight more beautiful than he imagined. Jace was gazing back at him, looking puzzled but also happy.

“Hello gorgeous.” Magnus said, unable to take the quiet anymore.

“Hello yourself handsome.” Jace replied, finally looking away to see Alec, who took this chance to hug his best friend who he had missed. “Hello parabatai, I am sorry for worrying you.”

“You are never allowed to go to the trench again Jace! I swear, if I have to blackmail you with Queen Imogen I will.” Alec said fiercely, hugging Jace tighter before releasing him. “I am going to go inform the castle you are awake, Magnus, please make sure he doesn’t do anything rash after just waking up.” Alec said, looking at Magnus.

Jace hit Alec’s arm, “Hey, I resent that! I will be fine; I want to talk to my saviour anyway. Go away Alec, I will be here when you return,” said Jace, gentling his voice as Alec hesitated before swimming to the door, leaving the room to become silent.

Jace was staring at Magus intently, Magnus growing uncomfortable from the gaze. He started to worry that the Prince would take offense to the kiss, that he would think Magnus was taking advantage while he could not consent. Magnus had just opened his mouth to defend himself when Jace spoke.

“Don’t look so worried. I know I was asleep but I could hear everything that happened to me. Honestly, waking up to my “true love’s kiss” being as handsome as you is not a downside, really a perk of all this mess.” Jace teased, mirth shining in his eyes.

Now that Magnus could see how much emotion and life shone in his face, he wondered how he ever went on not knowing this beautiful merman. Seeing that Jace even knew what had happened and still was flirting with him made him regain his composure, smirking at the blond still laying down.

“Getting to kiss a golden angel like you is definitely a perk of this job that I wasn’t expecting. I would be happy to get to know you more after you recover, if you are up for it gorgeous?” Magnus said, voice low as he leaned closer to Jace, the blond’s face flushing slightly in the close proximity.

“I guess I will take you up on that my hero, let's see how you compare to the you I have listened to the last two weeks.” Jace said, stealing a kiss before the doors opened, with his friends and family rushing in to greet him. 


End file.
